Packaging provided primarily for containing and protecting particles or material must also be esthetically attractive and, usually, provide space for trademarks, description of the contents and other information. Because too frequently packaging possessing all of these qualities is relatively very expensive, especially in relation to the value of the contents, cost reduction without impairment of appearance or function is highly desirable. In general, for rigid and semi-rigid packaging, thermoforming from suitable plastic film offers lowest cost but frequently entails compromise in appearance and structural aspects. Thus, manufacturing savings are sometimes partly sacrificed by the need to separately embellish the simple thermoformed packages.
One type of very attractive package is that which consists of a simple enclosure comprising identical dished top and bottom members with a median band encircling the package to decorate it and, perhaps, provide space for trademark and other indicia. Such a median band has been fastened to the package as a separate element at substantial cost.
The concept of the present invention contemplates a package having a median supporting frame structure which provides efficient latching means to hold the base and lid together, provide, if desired, a cavity or cavities formed to snugly receive an article or articles therein and, as an integral part of the supporting frame, provide an external equator or median band for greater strength and rigidity and also as ornamentation and to provide space for further ornamental or informational indicia. When designed as a fitted container for one or more articles, the exterior surfaces of the cavities are not exposed but are shrouded by the package base to present the desirable appearance of "expensive simplicity".
The package may be provided in one, two or three colors or, if desired, the lid, for example, may be transparent or translucent so that the contents may be viewed. Since, especially in the fitted packaging, the load is carried by the median supporting structure, the base and lid may be made of relatively thin, and therefore inexpensive, plastic material.
It is, accordingly, an object of the invention to provide an efficient, very attractive but relatively inexpensive package having the advantages and attributes described.